Lost In Myself
by Phantom of Broken Dreams
Summary: Yugi has been with Jou for a long time, but when a beautiful girl that Yugi instantly falls in love with visits the Kame shop, Yugi is confused as to what he should do -- go straight with Amaya, or stay with Jou? Yaoishounen-ai, couples will come as I thi


_Songfic, Yu-Gi-Oh! _

_Chapter 1_

_-Disclaimer- _

_ I do not claim to own any of the bands mentioned, nor do I claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other anime I randomly decide to tie into it.  
_

_"Sugar" Kittie_

Stars began to dot the sky as the sun fell behind the leafless trees, casting a warming glow on the world. A short boy with violet eyes and spiky tri-colored hair walked down a cobblestone street to a game shop with a sign out front adorned with a turtle, reading "_Kame_." He felt so lonely Anzu, his friend since Elementary school, was away on a dancing trip, his friend Jonouchi was in rehab, and Honda was in college trying to get an education so he could finally get enough money to propose to his girlfriend and marry her. He pushed open the door, and saw his grandpa, an old, cheerful, yet lately very sickly man, who greeted him with his usual smile.

"Welcome home, Yugi," he said, in a weak voice. Yugi knew he was dying, but he was amazed at how strong his grandpa could be. "Grandpa, you don't look very well," he said in a hushed voice, so their only customer, a brunette schoolgirl with buns tied tightly on the top of her head with two strands hanging down couldn't hear. Yugi heard the rustling of packs of Duel Monsters cards as the girl went through them. Grandpa shook his head. "Yugi, I'm fine. Go help the girl, though," he said, as if somewhat struggling to talk.

Yugi nodded, and politely went over to the girl. "May I help you?" The girl looked up, as if half expecting to see some nerdy kid with large round glasses and acne problems. Instead, she saw an adorable 15-year-old with deep violet eyes, and spiked tri-colored hair. She blinked and stared into his eyes. "Uhhh... Yeah. Sorry, I spaced out. Attention deficit, you see," she muttered, busying herself yet again by sorting through the packs of cards from Industrial Illusions.

"Are these cards for you, or for someone else?" Yugi said, trying to sound official, in order to show his grandpa that he can run the shop. "For me," she said with a small smile, "Nobody likes me, so I doubt that they'd be for anyone else." Yugi blinked in surprise. "So, um, anyway... Need any suggestions? Help?" The girl nodded. "Yeah. Could you help me find some good cars for a beginner?" Yugi nodded politely, pulling open a cabinet and reaching inside for a starter deck. "Here. These were constructed by me myself."

"Oh wow," she said, pulling open the tab on the box and sifting through the cards, then, looking up at Yugi, finally realizing who he was, she almost screamed in delight. Dropping the cards, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Yugi, surprised, choked, "Uhhh...hi?" "Oh, sorry," the girl muttered, her face going beet red. "I just noticed that you're Mutou Yugi, champion of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, and Battle City. You're very talented," she squealed, still apparently very excited. Yugi blushed somewhat. "I'm Amaya Shinyo," she said, reaching her hand out for Yugi to shake. Yugi, his hands covered in sweat, grasped her hand awkwardly, and shook it. "You're shaking," she whispered. Yugi quickly let go. He didn't want to admit that he liked this girl...and someone else. But he wouldn't admit that to himself either.

The door was shoved open, and a tiny bell rang. A boy with somewhat shaggy blonde hair entered the shop, his brown eyes darting to all of the shelves that were adorned with all sorts of games. Yugi's grandpa blinked, and then smiled at the customer. "Welcome Jonouchi," he said, in a weak, but very kind voice. Yugi whirled around, to see his best friend and his crush. Amaya smiled at Jonouchi. "Hi," she said, in a sweet voice, "Do you come here often?" Jonouchi nodded. "Who's the girl?" he whispered to Yugi. Yugi shrugged. "Another fangirl," he replied. Amaya grabbed Yugi by the wrist.

"Yugi, you're like, adorable, oh my God!" she squealed. Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "I thought what we had was special," he said in a dark voice, glaring at Yugi. Yugi blushed. "Shut up, Jou," he said. Amaya blinked. "Yugi, you're...?" Yugi shook his head. "No, it's just an inside joke," he said, nudging Jou in the ribs. "Yeah. Inside joke." Yugi didn't want to admit to Jou that he liked Amaya, even though he had just met her, but he didn't want to admit to Amaya that he was bisexual. Yugi's grandpa didn't know that Yugi and Jou had been going out, and ever since they had been, Yugi and his dark side, Yami, had lost much contact. Yami loved Yugi, and Yugi loved Yami in return, but everything they could do could only happen in Yugi's mind.

"So anyway," Amaya said, putting the cards back into the box with her slender fingers, "I was hoping that you could teach me how to play Duel Monsters." Yugi blinked. "You mean, you don't know how?" Amaya smiled and nodded. "Well, duh. Why do you think I wouldn't know what packs to choose? My God." As night fell, Yugi taught Amaya the basic of dueling, falling in love with her every time she asked, "So I play this card?" even more.

Glancing at the clock, Amaya squealed slightly. "Oh crap, I was supposed to be home by eight... It's almost five of!" she wailed, whipping out her cell phone and frantically dialing her own number. Her mother answered. "Hello?" "Yeah. Hi Mom, it's Amaya... Yeah... Sorry, I got sidetracked... I'll be home a little late..." She hung up the phone, adjusted her pleated gray skirt, and stood up. "I have to go," she said, heading towards the door. Yugi smiled. "Okay. See you." Jou grinned. "Err, I gotta go too. Shizuka" "Wait. Jou, aren't you supposed to be in rehab?" Yugi said, matter-of-factly. Jou blinked. "Didn't tell ya, did I? I'm out. I'm 100 a better person." Yugi smiled. "Good." "Well, I'd better go. I want to see Shizuka. Bye," he said, hugging Yugi, and forgetting that Amaya was there, he planted a kiss on Yugi's lips. Yugi, blinking nervously, watched Amaya storm out the door.

"Bye!" Jou said cheerfully, glad at what he had accomplished. No _girl_ was going to steal _his_ _man_ away.

Amaya lay on her bed, her long brown hair out of the buns, and spread across her midnight blue sheets.

_I can taste the wreckage of dismembered dreams_

Biting her lip, she remembered how jealous she had gotten, watching Yugi and Jou kiss.

_Ghostly disciple, nothing as it seems_

She sat up, and pressed her head against her knees. She wanted to love Yugi... She realized that they had just met, but that wouldn't make a difference. She'd keep trying, no matter how much mental strain it would take her.

_I will follow you until this dark cloud recedes, pain of another, heal this I plead_

Crying, she let herself fall back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling which had never seemed so far away. That night, she cried herself to sleep, and fell into a world of dreams and nightmares.

Yugi slammed his fist against the wall, crying heavily. Jou had ruined his life. Yugi was torn between two of the most beautiful people in the world to him he wanted Amaya to like him, yet he loved Jou all the same. He could never forgive Jou...ever.

_My heart still bleeds for you_

But he felt he had to. He laid himself out on his bed, and clenched his fists. Amaya's beautiful face kept appearing in his mind. He was tormented by the thought and kept telling himself, "She was only a customer... Only a customer..."

_Taking the long way home, my heart still bleeds for you..._

He fell asleep, haunted by the fact that Amaya was probably going to tell everyone about him and Jou.

The next day, Yugi opened shop for his grandpa. It was Saturday, which means that all of the students who can't come during the week would be flocking in to buy stuff. Sure enough, Amaya arrived five minutes later, tear stains on her cheeks, her eye liner running, and messily dressed in an ice blue shirt that hung off her shoulders and carnation pink pants, black tennis shoes tied messily, the knots, nearly falling out. "Yugi," she whispered, racing towards him and embracing him. '_Teen crush,'_ they both thought, '_it can never be love_.'

_Solemn times stain us like the blood of all that's unknown_

Yugi's eyes began to fill with tears. He couldn't take it any longer it was Jou or Amaya. Amaya, sensing Yugi's uncomfortability, reached for Yugi's hand and grasped it. "Yugi," she whispered, running her other hand across his face, "You love Jou. You could never love a girl," she said, as if still thinking of something to go along with it, but fell silent. "I know," he replied. "I only met you yesterday. There's a chance. Don't panic."

_This cursed you the worst, give me your love_

Yugi ushered her to a small table with two French Cafe style chairs. Little did they know, Jou was watching through a window, getting angrier and angrier. He loved Yugi nobody else could. He stormed in through the door, and yelled, "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A WHORE!" and left the shop without another word. Yugi felt his stomach drop. He had just lost his lover...

_Taking the long way home, my heart still bleeds for you..._

Yugi buried his face in his hands, and Amaya felt instant sorrow for her newfound friend. She ran to the door and screamed out to Jou, "YOU SHALLOW ASSHOLE!" and ran back inside to hold Yugi in his time of need.

_Solemn times stain us like the blood of all that's unknown._


End file.
